Hitman To Hitman
by demonsLOver
Summary: With an older brother as Decimo, Tsuna became the Dark Lion of Vongola. A ruthless assassin trained by the greatest himself, Reborn. But one stupid mistake has Tsuna running for his life, and into the arms of the man he fell in love with, Reborn. R27.
1. The Pain of Regret

**T23-1**

**Hitman To Hitman **

Summary: With an older brother as Decimo, Tsuna became the Dark Lion of Vongola. A ruthless assassin trained by the greatest himself, Reborn. But one stupid mistake has Tsuna running for his life, and into the arms of the man he fell in love with, Reborn. R27.

Chapter 1– The Pain of Regret

* * *

"Here is my report. No survivors or evidence as specified." He laid the file on the large mahogany desk silently. Watching the person sitting in the overlarge chair, open the file, skimming it quickly.

"Great work as usual Tsu- _Leone Scuro. _Your pay will deposited in your-"

"I want cash this time."

He raised an eye brow, "Very well, Euro's?"

"US Dollar."

"Very well. Tomorrow morning it will be ready. You are no longer needed Leo." It was simple order but it held more meaning between the two of them. Tsuna slumped against the seat behind him. Very few people could ever see him like this, guard lowered, relaxing. It was odd for an assassin of his caliber.

"_Jesus Christ _Tsuna you still scare the living shit out of me when you get so serious. I can't help but pity your victims sometimes."

"Shut up Nowaki. Do you want a wimpy assassin? I'll kill them with bunnies and rainbows in the name of Vongola." Tsuna said tiredly. It was late at night, almost two in the morning.

"Don't you dare! I'll be the laughing stock of the mafia! As my personal assassin you represent me Tsuna. Please don't let me down Tsuna." Nowaki said, looking at his little brother.

Tsuna sighed, "You know I never will."

"You know what I mean, Tsuna. Please don't let me down." Nowaki reminded. Tsuna may be his personal assassin, but he will always be his little brother even though he couldn't protect him anymore. Despite that fact, Tsuna must come back alive. It was one thing he asked, _pleaded, _from Tsuna when he became his assassin, survive. Come back alive.

"Stupid Nii-chan, relax. Well I'm going to sleep, so should you. I told you, you shouldn't wait for me to return." Tsuna said, standing up from his chair. He shoved one of his hands in his pocket and elegantly made his way to the door.

Nowaki shook his head, "If I don't I start to worry; besides I have paper work to do. If I don't finish it that tutor of yours will kick my ass."

Tsuna chuckled as his hand clutched the doorknob, "Reborn has his ways of solving things."

"You're so much like him you know…"

Tsuna chuckled again, "He trained me to what I am now Nowaki. I would be selfish if I didn't allow change. Goodnight Nowaki…"

Nowaki nodded, "Goodnight Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna started to remove his clothes as soon as he entered his suite, his private wing in the Vongola mansion. He felt dirty, sweaty, and was in good need of shower, but he was tired. He slipped under the covers of his bed, releasing a sigh of content.

"You know invading a person's privacy should be illegal right." Tsuna said, opening one eye to look at the man in his bed.

Reborn gave a short, husky laugh, "Maybe but what about messing with people's lives? It makes great entertainment."

Tsuna snorted, "To you, yes." Tsuna propped his head on his hand, bending his elbow. "So what brings you here tonight Reborn? Trouble sleeping again?" He said softly.

Reborn nodded, turning to face Tsuna, "I have a bad feeling. Something big and bad. I haven't been able to get it out of my mind for days."

Tsuna frowned, "Anything I could do to help?"

"Be my pillow for the night, silly Tsuna." Reborn said, he laid his head on Tsuna's stomach, already asleep.

"Oi Reborn! Agh fine. I'm too tired to argue with you anyway." Tsuna argued, letting his head hit the pillow.

Tsuna let himself run his fingers through Reborn's hair. Soft but spikey, just like his. He couldn't help but remember when he was fourteen, meeting the hitman for the first time. Now he was twenty-three, Reborn's infamous pupil, the only student trained by Reborn to be an assassin. Nobody else. Many wanted to recruit him, offering money, women, _power. _They knew the power and skill he contained, the fear he could inflict. But he tied himself to Vongola, he could never kill anyone from this Family. Though another reason why he stayed was because of Reborn.

He fell hard for the hitman as years went by. Reborn became more open to him than anyone on this planet. Which explained why he would share his bed with Reborn. Despite how close and open they were with each other, Tsuna was afraid. He was afraid that Reborn would always see him as a student, not as something more.

He loved Reborn.

The hitman who taught everything that he knew, passing it down to him. The man who didn't leave him alone when his brother and guardians left to Italy to be trained by the Ninth. He loved him so much but he was afraid that if he tried to go beyond Teacher-Student/Friendship relationship, he would be rejected. He couldn't face that; it would rip him to shreds.

Finding that his thoughts were going nowhere, Tsuna closed his eyes. Maybe sleep would erase his problems.

* * *

"Don't you dare Reborn!"

"Why not? It's been some time since I've done this."

"Let go of my wrists! I have my pay to collect!"

"Oh greedy are we? Guess I have to punish you."

"Do-ON'T s-stop! Th-at ti-tickles!"

"Then get your ass downstairs and make me my breakfast, wench."

Tsuna couldn't help but giggle, "Wench? That's new."

Reborn released Tsuna's wrist but aimed to jag his elbow into Tsuna's ribs, but Tsuna blocked it. "Not rusty at all. Good Tsuna, I'm impressed."

"I don't want to get my ass handed to me again Reborn." Tsuna blushed. A light pink color spreading on his cheeks.

Reborn noticed the blush, "Falling for my charm Tsuna?" Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams Reborn." Tsuna said. He didn't notice the slight change in Reborn's posture.

Tsuna got out of bed and went to take shower. As the water rained on his body, he released the deep sigh that he contained. It was getting harder and harder to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't help but get flustered in Reborn's presence. That man knew him better than he did himself. God, he wanted Reborn so bad. He fallen hard and it was starting to hurt.

Tsuna didn't hear when the shower doors opened. He released a sigh once again, one hand placed on the tiled wall and the other hand on his shoulder. A very vivid memory passing through his mind in one tenth of a second, his face scrunched in pain as his hand gripped his shoulder. He could feel the scar under his fingers, the pain, the screams, _everything. _

His face twisted in further. His fingers on the wall clenched, his teeth visibly gritting, his eyes dilating. He could feel tremors in his body starting to form; he did his best to stop them. _That _memory replaying like a forwarded movie, everything repeating, everything so clear.

_Stop. _

The pain resurfacing from his scar, all the way from his shoulders to his hips. An 'X' marked on his back, the flawless skin torn.

_Stop. Stop…_

The mission, the sacrifice he did for his brother.

_Stop!_

The memory wouldn't stop.

"_STOP!" _

The mental trauma.

Tsuna felt someone embracing him and he held on for dear life. He buried his face in someone's neck, breathing heavily from _that _memory. He could never fully erase the trauma that mission did to him. True, he was able to live his normal life, his type of normal. But there are just moments when it comes crashing at full force. The rain never ended.

"Breathe Tsuna, breathe."

Thank God it was Reborn. No one else knew of his trauma, how deep it affected him. He could feel the small circles Reborn was doing on his back. He wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck, resting his chin on Reborn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Reborn…" Tsuna muttered quietly. The shower was still on.

Reborn growled, "It's not your fault Tsuna. Get it through your thick skull; it was never your fault." His clothes were soaked.

"I know…"

Reborn shook his head and slid one arm behind Tsuna's back and the other under his knees. He lifted Tsuna in his arms and made his way into the bedroom. He laid Tsuna on the bed, Leon transforming into a towel, he dried Tsuna's hair. Reborn was wondering if this was his bad feeling, but it wasn't. Something else was going to happen.

Tsuna didn't mind his nakedness; Reborn has seen him naked plenty of times. Once his hair was dried, he leaned against the headboard and brought the covers over his body. Reborn sat himself at the edge of the bed, looking at Tsuna. Giving Tsuna time, time to choose when to speak. It calmed Tsuna a bit.

"I kept seeing his face." Tsuna whispered.

Reborn nodded, "What does he say?"

Tsuna brought his knees to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs, "He said 'I'll make sure The Sun's gone dim and The Sky turns Black.' I never understood what he meant."

Reborn stiffened a bit, thinking what it could mean. It was a message but he couldn't figure out what it meant.

"I don't know why…but I get so afraid when he says that Reborn." Tsuna admitted. A hand strong softly ruffled his hair.

"As long as I'm here I'll make sure you don't have to be afraid. Understood?" Reborn stated.

Tsuna smiled at Reborn's word, "Thank you Reborn."

* * *

By the time Tsuna realized, it was late afternoon. Reborn decided to do a healing session, the Sun flame massaging his back, erasing the non-existent pain, giving him comfort and happiness. The bright flame soothing his worry's and troubles. Though he would always fall asleep during the session and it was the only time Reborn would let him fall asleep without a rude awakening.

Tsuna remembered he needed to get his pay and made his way to his brother's office. He quietly opened the door.

"Nowaki I'm here." Tsuna said, walking to the large desk but stopped mid-step. He smelled liquor. Heavy liquor.

"Ah Tsu-na~! You're here!" Nowaki drunkenly stated.

"Nowaki! You shouldn't be drinking. Where's Gokudera? Shouldn't he be watching your intake?" Tsuna questioned. He was a little worried as he saw how empty the bottle of Scotch was.

Nowaki sneered, "You don't tell me what to fucking do. I do! Here." He tossed Tsuna the brief case who caught it. "You listen to me Tsuna. You're my bitch!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. He hated when Nowaki gets drunk, he's the angry type of drunk.

"I'm also your little brother Nowaki. So please calm down." Tsuna reasoned.

Nowaki's face morphed to an angry scowl. Tsuna seen that type of scowl…but not directed at him. His hyper intuition telling him to leave.

"You want to know something _Tsuna?" _ Nowaki snarled. "I fucking hate the big brother and little brother shit. You want to know why?"

Tsuna looked taken back. What was going on?

"Do you know how pathetic it looks when your _little brother _is stronger than you? And you're the fucking _Vongola Decimo? _I look like damn weakling! Haven't you ever wondered why I asked you to be personal assassin? It's so I can look I have control over you.

Haven't you ever wondered why I always send _you_ on missions that my guardians are supposed to do! It's because I can't stand seeing your face when I fucking hear some shitty family member saying that _you _would have been a better damn Vongola Decimo!

Did you know_ Tsuna?_ That I was hoping you would die on a mission?

Did you know? _That I fucking hate you_."

Nowaki wickedly smiled at the broken face of his "little brother." He little brother would always be so composed, so damn powerful. It ticked him off to the point where he started hating his brother. He took another swing straight from the bottle, the Scotch giving him a satisfying burn down his throat. He smiled at an idea. He knew how could get rid of his brother.

He walked around his desk, a paper with an orange flame burning on it. It was an official mission. "Here's your mission…"

He gave the paper to Tsuna, who received it numbly. His breath reeked of alcohol, he leaned closer to Tsuna, his lips right next to Tsuna's ear.

"_I know your little trauma secret…"_

Tsuna felt the world around forming cracks. Breaking and chipping off like glass.

"You're dismissed _Leone Scuro_."

He turned around frozen. Cold as glaciers themselves, he felt nothing. He walked like he was sentenced to death. He didn't even realize when he arrived at his room or when he sat at the edge of his bed. He started to read the mission. His eyes growing frantic and his hands gripping the paper, his eyes re-reading every word.

The world broke into pieces.

He was sent to annihilate an entire family.

The very one that gave him that trauma.

_Vendicare. _

It was his death sentence.

* * *

"Oh my head hurts…I can't remember what I did last night…" Nowaki groaned.

Hayato shook his head, "I leave for one day and this happens!"

The doors burst open and both began to sweat. This aura was sucking the very life out of them, they could barely breathe. Nowaki knew it was only one man who could possibly give such a feel.

"Re–b–born."

Reborn dangerously strolled into the room, his fedora tilted to such a certain angle that it gave his face such a hazardous look.

"**I should kill you." **He bellowed.

He grabbed Nowaki by his collar. _"Do you know what you fucking done? I should murder you." _He was positively furious.

"I–I–"Nowaki stammered, he had no idea what Reborn was talking about.

"_This _you damn moron." Reborn released Nowaki from his hold and nailed the paper hard on Nowaki's face.

Nowaki rubbed his face and started to read the paper. His eyes growing wide, he looked at the flame on it. It was by him. He would never do such a thing.

"W–What is this?" He said, he was shaking.

"_You _sent Tsuna to completely destroy Vendicare or don't come back alive." Reborn spoke calmly, dangerously.

"Now tell me…" Reborn said.

Nowaki looked up from the document. A cold barrel pressed against his forehead. The one eye sentencing him to death, the other hidden by shadow of the fedora, gleaming a killer yellow.

"_One good reason not to kill you." _

* * *

"**You're a fool. But a powerful one none the less, despite what we did to you, you still fought."**

Tsuna struggled to get up. He put his arms against the floor and tried with all his might to get up, but it was useless. He was dying in a pool of his own blood. A chain went through his chest, puncturing his lung, and with was clean shot. It went through, leaving a _hole_, forcing him to lie on his stomach.

Tsuna gasped for air, each breath forcing blood to be released. "At least-" He wheezed. "I was able…to take them all down…"

The hall was littered with corpses. Blood and ash were in the air. But it wasn't just that hall, it was the whole mansion. Bodies laid _everywhere_. Though only one survived.

Bermuda.

"**I'm impressed Tsunayoshi. You even won against Jager. A pity for a man of your talent and skill, such a waste."**Bermuda said, looking down on Tsuna.

His body was back to its original adult form. Not the zombie like body he had, but his true body. He could see that Tsuna was about to die. Though he had another idea.

Tsuna gave a choked laugh, "It doesn't matter anymore. I failed…" Coughs of blood escaped from his mouth, the copper taste overwhelming his mouth. "It was either get rid of all of you or die…Either way it's the same…"

Tsuna laid his head against the floor, letting his body relax. There's no point in fighting, he lost. He could feel the detachment from his body, but all of a sudden he yanked back. Tsuna looked alarmed, he was on his back and he could feel a disgust power enter him. He coughed blood once again, his blurry eyes regaining their focus.

"Wha–what are you doing!" Tsuna panicked. His felt something twist and morph inside him. He felt his flame change.

Bermuda pressed his palm further into the wound, **"Making sure The Sky turns Black."**

"**Your brother made me look like a fool and you took my revenge." **A dark black flame entering Tsuna's body and he didn't have the energy to fight. He was utterly weak all he could do was barely struggle. His face was painted with pain; his Orange flame was being corrupted. Turning to a black he's never seen.

"**But this is my revenge on him…but my apology to you." **Bermuda admitted. **"If it wasn't for you, I would still be trapped in that infant body."**

Tsuna started to struggle more, eyes filled with horror, "Please stop! Your killing my my-"

"**Your flame. I know that. Your brother is to blame for all this. But I do not wish to kill you and this is the only way I can keep you alive." **

Tears ran down Tsuna's face. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Gathering enough energy, with both hands he tries to pry Bermuda's hand off of him but no vale. "Please stop! Just let die…please…" He pleaded.

He could feel the dark flame taking over. Barely a scrap of orange left.

_No no no no no_. A mantra Tsuna repeated in his head.

Barely a flicker.

_No no no no no…_

"**You'll be reborn with a new power and a new life. Goodbye Tsunayoshi."**

It went out like a wisp. Tsuna went slump on the floor, a peaceful smile on his face, as his he was sleeping.

Lost to the world, just for a moment of peace.

* * *

Reborn, Nowaki, and guardians trudged their way to Vendicare mansion. But they didn't expect to see the sight waiting for them. The cold winds paused for a moment, noises disappeared, and the world stopped.

At the very doorway of the Vendicare estate was Bermuda, with a dead Tsuna in his arms.

Reborn was the first to reach him, tearing Tsuna from Bermuda's arm. One hand touching Tsuna's cold face, he couldn't believe this. Reborn whipped his head around to murder someone when he noticed Bermuda's form. He was injured as well.

Bermuda looked at the now kneeling Nowaki, crying his eyes out. **"Your assassin fought and almost completed his mission. But your brother paid the price for **_**your **_**idiocy. Now leave, and give the boy a proper resting place." **Bermuda disappeared.

Nowaki slowly got up and made his way to Reborn, with a shaking hand reaching to touch his brother but Reborn pulled away.

Reborn looked at Nowaki venoumously, "_You _don't even deserve to touch _him." _He spat.

Nowaki looked on the verge of having a panic attack, "Reborn…please…let me touch him."

Reborn turned around and walked away, clutching Tsuna close to his own body, _"You _won't see him ever again."

Nowaki passed out but Takeshi caught him. His guardians look saddened and defeated. They didn't know what to do.

* * *

Reborn never felt so much pain in his heart before. He should have told Tsuna yesterday. He should have told Tsuna that he loved him. But it was too late. He was afraid that Tsuna wouldn't feel the same though he could see the suggestions Tsuna was making. Maybe Tsuna loved him too. He waited patiently for Tsuna to come and say it first but he was equally afraid as he was. But it was too late.

He glanced down at the person in his arms.

His heart just broke into pieces.

* * *

The Sun's Gone Dim and The Sky's Turned Black.

* * *

He looked down on to the street from his mansionette in Tokyo.

It's already been one year?

Since he faked his death.

* * *

**AN: **New fic, different concept.

Inspired by the song: The Sun's Gone Dim and The Sky's Turned Black by Johann Johannsson.

Please, please, please review.

It decides whether this story gets deleted or it should be continued.

*Passes out cookies*


	2. We Meet Again

**T23-2**

**Hitman To Hitman **

Summary: With an older brother as Decimo, Tsuna became the Dark Lion of Vongola. A ruthless assassin trained by the greatest himself, Reborn. But one stupid mistake has Tsuna running for his life, and into the arms of the man he fell in love with, Reborn. R27.

Chapter 2 – We Meet Again

* * *

Tsuna continued to look down the street from the large glass window. The people looked like ants from his point of view; they were all moving, going somewhere, doing something. He couldn't help but feel a form of jealousy at those people; he knew some of them were going to sleep. He was tired as hell; all he wanted to do was sleep. However, his editor wouldn't allow it. Not until he decided what cover he wanted for his new book.

"I think this pearl blue cover would be a nice fit-"

Tsuna started to bang his head against the glass, hoping that it will break and end his misery.

"Oh! What about the writing style on this one it's-"

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Now this one looks lively! It should stand out in-"

_Death anytime now would be great. _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna what's wrong? Wait have you been ignoring me?!" She cried.

Tsuna turned around and looked at his editor, her dyed red hair perfectly matching her personality. Tsuna groaned, "Pearl blue cover, with the third cover writing style, with the second's paper quality. Author's name S.T., can I please go to sleep now Akemi?"

Akemi closed her notepad, making sure she wrote it all down. "It's perfect. By next week we'll be ready to publish. But why don't we fully spell out your name this time, give the readers something to look-"

"**No." **

Akemi frowned, "You sure?" She said softly.

Tsuna gave her a hard glare, "Positive, just the initials."

She sighed, "Okay, I'll inform you as soon as I can. Hopefully this will be international seller like your last one." She said cheerfully.

Tsuna shrugged, "It really doesn't matter to me." Tsuna smile at her. "Thank you Akemi, for everything and sticking with me this far."

Akemi flustered, "No no no! You do all the work! Besides…" She rubbed her hands greedily together. "The more the book sells the more I make!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, _Greedy much? _Tsuna heard the door open, he saw Akemi wave him a goodbye and she was gone. Most likely to get a head start on the publishing paperwork. Tsuna walked to his wall glass window again, staring at the night sky. A pang of nostalgia echoed in his heart, the Sky representing his soul too much. He shook his head; it was now in the past. He turned around, and clapped his hands twice, the lights going out.

He started to walk away from the window, but he turned around and gave one longing look, filled with sadness and ache.

_I still miss you, Reborn. _

* * *

"Heading to Japan again?"

Reborn nodded, putting his suitcase in the trunk of his Black Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG, closing it with a slam.

"Iemitsu told me if you would put these flowers on his grave." Lal said quietly. She couldn't believe that it has been one year that Tsuna died. He was the only brat that she actually liked. The Guardians and Nowaki just pissed her off; the brat would actually make her laugh. Colonello laid a hand on her shoulder.

Reborn accepted the flowers and laid them on the passenger seat. He could see the grieved looks Colonello and Lal had. They trained Tsuna too, along with the rest of the Arcobaleno. Tsuna did have a piece of their hearts ever since he broke their curse. They would kill for him, destroy countries if he asked.

"Put these for us kora?" Colonello said, bringing his right hand from his back to front, a huge bouquet of flowers.

"I will." Reborn said. He nodded to both of them and got in his car, started the engine and sped off.

Colonello shook his head as Lal shoulders slumped.

"He's changed a lot hasn't he kora?" Colonello said sadly. Reborn and him usually had a fierce rivalry, but it blurred from existence. The spark that Reborn possessed, like the Sun flame, burned out.

Lal crossed her arms, "For the worst."

Colonello cupped his hand around Lal's, and smiled, "Let's get back to our honeymoon!"

A bonk on the head, "You idiot!"

* * *

Tsuna blew on his tea as he waited for Akemi to show up. She informed him yesterday that publishing just started and at least hundred thousand copies will be printed. Tsuna argued with her that they should start with the minimum of ten thousand, but she and the publishing company insisted. But Tsuna couldn't help but shake his head in astonishment. When Akemi became determined, she would complete it until the end. He couldn't help but feel lucky that she was his editor.

Tsuna's eyes scanned the Café, his eyes detailing every part of it. It wasn't crowded, just a few people relaxing. Though he wasn't an assassin anymore, his instincts and intuition were still intact. He trained when he could on his private floor gym in his mansionette. It was a habit he couldn't break, its' been drilled into his brain. 'Practice makes perfect, perfect equals success, success equals not dying.' Tsuna shook his in amusement, Reborn's motto during training.

He heard the chime of the door and saw Akemi walk in. He waved at her and she smiled at him, her heels clacking as she walked to his direction. A giddy smile was on her face, despite how tired she looked. Tsuna knew she was up to something. A waitress left a drink on their table and made her way to another customer.

Akemi glowed, "A double frappe with extra caramel, lightly fluffed?" She questioned.

Tsuna nodded, "Yup, your favorite."

Akemi squeal and pinched Tsuna's cheek, "Oh look! You're such a good friend! You remembered! So many surprises today!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that, "Surprises?" He raised his cup.

Akemi looked around the Café, and then pulled out a book. Tsuna's eyes widened, he grabbed it in his hands. He felt the cover, flipped the pages, looked for any mistakes, but he couldn't deny it looked better than he imagined.

Tsuna's eyes softened, "Wow…Akemi you didn't have to do this…I could have waited."

Akemi shook her head, "You deserve it. I wouldn't be here if I weren't for you Tsuna. You're the best boss I could ever have." She started to tear up; she left like the luckiest girl in the world. She was newbie, a rookie, in the publishing company. So authors weren't interested in her in any way, so she had to be an Editor's assistant. But then she heard that the company's newest author book went global. She decided to introduce herself.

Though it wasn't the best intro ever, she made herself look like a complete moron. However Tsuna took the chance and wanted her as his Editor. The company was against it, but Tsuna was adamant. Either he goes or she stays. But when she got the job, she realized that she was Editor to an International Best-Selling Author. Despite her nervousness, Tsuna had faith in her. She wasn't going to prove him wrong.

Tsuna reached for her hand, "We both did it. Do you have a marker?" Akemi nodded and reached in her bag and passed Tsuna her black Sharpie. Tsuna opened the book, opened the marker, closed it, and gave it back to Akemi. Akemi look bewildered that Tsuna was giving her the book back.

Tsuna smiled, "Open it."

Akemi did and one silent tear strolled down her face, she choked back her sob as she read the cursive writing.

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi,**_

_**To my Editor & Friend, Ochide Akemi**_

_**Thank you for everything. **_

It was his name. He never wrote his full name in any of his books. She realized how much Tsuna valued her that he was willing to write his full name. It meant too much, it meant so much too her.

Quickly wiping her face, "Thank you Tsuna." This was one of the greatest moments of her life.

"You deserve it. You do know that book is first edition right?" Tsuna asked, putting he hand under his chin, elbow against the table.

"O-of course!" She rubbed her hands greedily, "Now that it has your signature it's worth a fortune!"

Tsuna and Akemi stared at each other, before they started laughing. Everything seemed right in the world.

"What would you like Sir?"

"_Espresso _please."

Tsuna felt his world freeze again. That smooth, intoxicating accent only belonged to one man. Reborn.

How did he not feel Reborn's presence the second he stepped in the Café? This is horrible. Tsuna immediately puts his hoody on, trying to blend out. Tsuna remembered that Akemi was with him, her face alerted by Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna hithered Akemi closer with his finger and whispered quietly, "Akemi listen carefully. Do you see that man in the fedora?" Akemi looked over Tsuna's shoulder, she could him, and he was sitting not too far from the door. Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh wow! He's gorgeous!" she whispered happily.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, "He's from my past." He hissed quietly. Akemi's eyes widened, and then narrowed. Tsuna just asked one thing from her when she became his Editor, do not ask about his past. She knew this was serious and that Tsuna was uncomfortable. She could see that he wanted to leave.

"What do you want to do?" She whispered.

"I'm going to leave first. But let's make it look it look real, I'll call you later, okay? Don't. Say. My. Name." Tsuna said, laying out the plan. Akemi nodded, she held out her hand.

"Pleasure doing business…boss." She said comically. Tsuna lightly blushed at her words. He knew she was trying to make it sound dirty.

Tsuna smiled, "The pleasure is all mine." Two can play that game.

Akemi glared at him and 'hmphed' away from him, knowing she lost her battle. Tsuna then started to walk to the door, his face slightly turned away from Reborn and his hood helped create a shadow. He could hear his heart beat louder with every step he took. Why did Reborn get a seat near the door? Oh that's right, in case of a probable chance of being over numbered. Tsuna shook his head; _This is not the time to be thinking of lessons! _

Akemi watched him open the door but form the corner of eye she see's that Tsuna left his wallet. She grabs and quickly gets off her seat, "Tsuna your wallet!" She stops and freezes. What did she just do?

Tsuna felt that aura and busted out the door and ran for his life. He was terrified. He knew that Reborn was right after him, he could feel it. He shoved into people rudely, blindly ran busy streets, and took as many shortcuts as possible. He could feel his phone in his pocket vibrate and The Imperial March ringtone play, it was Akemi. She was warning him, he had no time to answer.

As soon he felt that aura a certain distance away, he made his way to one of his apartments. As a former assassin, it taught him to be cautious. That caused him to get more than one living place, and in different social classes. A house, mansionette, and two apartments. He made his way to the closest apartment. He took a different route, taking longer streets, more corners. But then he felt that presence close in.

He ran for dear life to his apartment, the aura a distance away again. He put his hand in his mailbox, taking out the extra key. He opened the door, shut it, and leaned against it. He panted for air, sweat covering his body. He was never this terrified. He walked to the bedroom but at the doorway he froze.

Ice filled his veins as he could literally feel his blood leave his face. He started to tremble as he slowly, _very _slowly turned his head. A whimper of fear escaped his throat.

_How did he find me? _

He could see Reborn in the darkest part of the living room, blending in so easily. His fedora lowered to cover his eyes, his body leaned against the wall, shadowed with the darkness. However, his aura was darker. It was crushing him, he forgot to breathe.

Reborn lifted his fedora elegantly dangerous in a smooth snap. His dark charcoal eyes' staring into Tsuna's frightened honey brown.

"_Tsuna."_

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. Everything blurred and the fuzzy darkness closed in.

* * *

The dryness of his mouth woke him up, also the headache that pulsed his brain. Lifting his head, everything looked normal. He looked at himself, okay not so normal. It was green rope, Leon. He winced as he felt it tighten, Leon was mad at him. He deserved it that's' for sure. His heart beat started to speed up once again. He was here. Only God knew what was going to happen to him.

Reborn knew no mercy.

"Awake Tsuna?"

Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat…in _fear. _"Y-Yes."

Reborn emerged from the darkness, "Now tell me, why was I on my way to Namimori to visit a grave, when the supposed dead Tsuna is drinking _tea?"_ He ticked at the end. His anger barely restrained.

Tsuna looked down at the floor, he was on his knees. He was heaved off the floor from his collar, meeting the very livid face of Reborn.

"Do you know how much your death fucking killed _me_?" Reborn roared. Tsuna started to tremble once again. Tsuna tried to open his mouth.

"Shut up! I want to kill you so bad for the pain you put me through! I lost you! You were dead in my arms Tsuna! _Dead! _I've died a thousand deaths since then! I can't go one day without thinking of you because every little thing reminds me of you! _You! _You…stupid moron…you…" Reborn's anger depleting. He slowly lowered Tsuna to the ground. Tsuna couldn't stop the tears that already flowed.

Too much emotion, it was over pouring. He was drowning in a pool of ache, regret, and love. Tsuna could do the only thing he could. He kissed Reborn's lips softly, he had nothing to lose. If could feel Reborn's lips on him, just once, he would gladly die. Tsuna didn't expect Reborn's reaction.

Reborn's hand dug itself in his hair, titling his head to the side, deepening the kiss. While the other wrapped around his waist possessively. Tsuna's felt his body melt into Reborn's, lost in the heat. Reborn's tongue prived between hi s mouth, battling his own tongue. It was a battle of dominance, but Tsuna submitted. Reborn was already mad, he didn't need any angrier.

Tsuna's moan as Reborn coaxed his tongue. Reborn tasted every inch of Tsuna's mouth. Claiming it as his own, Tsuna was his. He growled as Tsuna released a delicious whimper. He pressed harder, wrapping his tongue around Tsuna's. Both parted panting, a thick string of saliva connecting them both.

But Reborn didn't stop; he _shredded _Tsuna's shirt open. He started to leave marks, hickey and love-bites, his hands searching for skin. The primal instinct to mark what's his, his territory, taking over. He bit between where the shoulder and neck, he bit hard. He felt his groin stir at the seductive cry Tsuna gave. It was turning him on.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck, dragging him down for another kiss. Teeth clashed, tongues combined, Tsuna then licked Reborn's cheek. Reborn then grabbed Tsuna's wrist above his head. Both stared at each other, taking heavy breaths. Reborn gave Tsuna a smothering look.

Tsuna then realized he was flat on the floor, chest totally exposed. Reborn then started sucking his nipple, causing him to yelp. He had to stop this. As much as he really wanted to do this, they had to talk first. He mewled has Reborn's blew on it.

"Re-Reborn." Tsuna stuttered, trying to free his wrist. But he didn't stop. He wrapped his legs around Reborn's waist and flipped them over, sitting on Reborn's pelvis. Reborn smirked at the position and gave a small thrust, making Tsuna cry in surprise.

Tsuna looked at him, "Reborn we have to talk."

Reborn let his body relax and bended his knees, Tsuna leaned against Reborn's legs. His hands resting on Reborn's impressive abs, his fingers tracing it back and forth.

Reborn sighed, "Yes we do." Reborn's eyes burned into Tsuna's, his hands grabbed Tsuna's and pulled him forward. Face to Face.

"So tell me Tsuna…" Tsuna looked away, ashamed.

"Why are _you_ alive?"

* * *

"So you're telling me your dumbass of a brother told you that?" Reborn seethed.

Tsuna nodded, his fingers running through Reborn's hair, sadness evident in his eyes, "Yes. He knew of my trauma, Reborn. So he used it against me. Either I destroy Vendicare or die. But I became so mad and angry that I just rampaged. I massacred every Vendicare I saw, with no regard if I lived or died…"

Reborn looked up, "What happened next?"

"Bermuda was waiting for me. We fought. I was able to injure him, but barely. He sent one his chains and it went through me. I was dying…" Tsuna trailed off. What happened next was hard for him to say. He didn't know how Reborn would take it.

"Reborn…I understand when he said The Sky's turned Black and the Sun's gone Dim… it meant us." Tsuna spoke quietly. Reborn sat up, staring Tsuna intently.

"The Sun's gone Dim huh? That explains it. I went "Dim" when you died." Reborn crossed his arms but, "What did he mean with The Sky's turned Black, Tsuna?" Tsuna got off the floor creating space between him and Reborn, Reborn followed.

"Reborn, I was dying. He didn't want to kill me so he did the only thing he could to keep alive." Tsuna spoke, disgusted. "He was using his flames Reborn. His _black_ flame to keep me alive."

"It changed me Reborn. I'm not the bright sky anymore." Tsuna turned around; dark flames appeared on his hands. Reborn took a step back.

"My orange Sky Flame is gone Reborn…I wanted to die so bad." Tsuna cried. He felt like a monster. This black flame was incredibly powerful. Crazy strong and wild, it was nothing like his harmony flame.

"Do not ever say that in my face. Do. Not." Reborn growled, he grabbed Tsuna hands ignoring the black flame. "If this…" He raised Tsuna's hand, "…is what kept you alive. Then I don't care if it's _different_, you are still _here_."

Tsuna felt something warm spread in chest, his mind repeating Reborn's words. He didn't notice that his flame slowed down, transforming one last time. It became soft then hard, exactly like his original but still black.

Tsuna buried his face into Reborn's neck, "Thank you Reborn, thank you."

"Besides it's not so bad. Have you trained you it?" Reborn asked, running his hand up and down Tsuna's back.

Tsuna nodded, "I tried but it's too much for me to handle."

Reborn smirked, "I guess I have to train you all over again."

Tsuna smiled, "I guess we do. Now where did we left off..." Tsuna licked Reborn's cheek all the way down to his neck, giving nibbled bites along the way. Tsuna jumped and wrapped his legs around Reborn's waist.

"Where's the bedroom?" Reborn said, tilting his head to side giving space to Tsuna, who was sucking his neck erotically.

"Straight ahead." Tsuna mumbled.

Reborn was there in a flash, he dropped Tsuna on the bed. He straddled Tsuna.

He closed in on Tsuna's ear, breathing hotly, "I'm going to make you scream."

Tsuna licked the shell of Reborn's ear, "Make me."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Moonpuzzle.**

**AN: Thank you for your long lovely review, Moonpuzzle. **

**Guess what's next? Yup, lemon time! Thank you for all your following, favoring, and reviewing. **

**Please review pretty pretty please! It keeps me going and typing. Reviews **

***Passes out mini cupcakes***


	3. Let Us Live For The Moment

**T23-3**

**Hitman To Hitman **

Summary: With an older brother as Decimo, Tsuna became the Dark Lion of Vongola. A ruthless assassin trained by the greatest himself, Reborn. But one stupid mistake has Tsuna running for his life, and into the arms of the man he fell in love with, Reborn. R27.

AN: Smut, lemon, MXM, 801, whatever you want to call in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. That or you're a yaoi newbie. I shamefully blushed while typing this story, this is my first time writing a lemon.

Chapter 3 – Let Us Live For The Moment

* * *

Reborn bit Tsuna's neck hard, trying to force a sound out of Tsuna. But Tsuna bit his lip. His lip turned to dark swollen pink that Reborn couldn't help but kiss and nibble. Tsuna didn't know how Reborn did it, but his clothes were gone. He could feel Reborn's hands wandering everywhere that made his cock start twitching.

"You have too much clothes on Reborn." Tsuna mumbled at the hitman. He ripped Reborn's shirt open, finally feeling some skin.

Reborn chuckled, "That was an expensive shirt Tsuna." He smirked as Tsuna gave an I-don't-care look.

Reborn rid of his clothes, but he couldn't help but lick his lips. He waited too long to do this. Tsuna was still toned and had flawless skin that he loved running his fingers through. He trailed his finger to Tsuna's nipple then brought his mouth to lick it slowly. While his other hand teasingly scratched and rubbed his way to Tsuna's cock. His hand softly gripped Tsuna's cock as he felt it harden. He smiled in triumph as Tsuna gave a quiet moan.

"I thought you were staying quiet Tsuna?" Reborn teased. Tsuna glared but hissed as Reborn slowly licked the top of his cock. Screw the staying quiet.

Tsuna sighed, "I give." He gave a short cry as Reborn took him whole. His fingers found Reborn's hair and he gripped it. He threw his head back shamelessly and moaned to his heart's content.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna mewed as he gripped the sheets. He could feel himself gaining a blush. Why did he wait to do this?

He gave a cry as he came in Reborn's mouth. Tsuna didn't have time to come off from Cloud Nine as he felt two fingers enter him. He stared incredulously at Reborn, who just smirked back. He moaned as Reborn found that spot. Reborn traveled back to Tsuna's neck, leaving a field of hickeys as he kept sucking the soft flesh, all the way to the collarbone.

Reborn curled his fingers, making Tsuna hiss in bliss. His prostate was definitely being abused.

"Ngh! Aah! Reborn!" Tsuna screamed, pleasure coursing up his spine. Reborn thrusted his fingers in and out, aiming at that one spot.

Tsuna gripped the sheets tighter, "Aah Reborn!" But then he felt the fingers were removed. A moaned of disappointment slipped his mouth.

Then he squealed as he felt a wet appendage lick his hole all the way to his cock. Reborn's finger's teasing his cock once again, slowly. Oh he wanted to come so bad, but Reborn held him at bay. The pressure building in his belly.

"Reborn th-that's dirty!" Tsuna said, but soon moaned as the tip of his cock was sucked hard. He then felt Reborn nibble his inner thighs.

Reborn placed Tsuna's legs on his shoulders, he bended Tsuna in half as he went face to face.

Reborn's smirk was absolutely predatory, "Scream for me Tsuna." He fully sheathed in Tsuna's tight, hot ass in one thrust.

"Aah!Nn…Ah!" Tsuna screamed as Reborn started sliding in and out slow, teasingly so. Reborn started increasing his pace, thrusting deep and hard, making Tsuna scream louder.

Tsuna felt pressure starting to build up in his belly. He felt a tongue melt his mouth and he tried to kiss back but a sharp, deep thrust forced him to wail. "Ah-Aaaaaaaah! R-Reborn!"

Reborn growled, "Louder. Louder Tsuna." Reborn began pounding Tsuna harder.

"Ngh! Aaah! Aaah!" Tsuna couldn't hold it much longer, he came.

Reborn growled as Tsuna clenched around him. Tsuna milked him dry, the tight heat pulling him in. But he didn't stop, he continued to thrust. Tsuna mewled as he felt Reborn swell and harden inside him, feeling Reborn's cock reaching deeper. Reborn looked at the mess Tsuna was. Flushed face, messy hair, bites and hickeys, cum leaking out of his ass, and that moan.

"Re-Reborn! Aah!"

It turned him on like an animal in heat, hearing his name from Tsuna's lips. A growl escaped Reborn's throat.

_My name only, no else's. Mine. _

"_Mine." _He said possessively, giving a deep shove that made Tsuna wail in ecstasy.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck, pulling the hitman close. His nails scratching Reborn's back, leaving cresent shaped marks and red lines. It only drove Reborn to bury himself in Tsuna ruthlessly.

Panting heavily, "R-Reborn I c-can't hold-" Lips silenced him. A wet muscle swallowing his moan as he came. A hand gripped the back of his head forcing the kiss to linger as he mewled into Reborn's mouth. He could barely hear the snarl that rumbled from Reborn's throat as he felt _full. _

Reborn gave one final slow thrust; he pulled away from Tsuna and watched what he just claimed. Tsuna was his and _only_ his. He slowly laid his body on top of Tsuna's body as he pulled out. Both breathed heavily, putting themselves back together.

"Reborn get off your heavy as it is." Tsuna muttered, but couldn't help but blush as he felt something leak out of him, and he knew perfectly what it was.

Reborn laughed, "Calling me fat Tsuna?" Tsuna just kissed his cheek in response.

"No, but get off. We should take a shower."

Reborn smirked, "Shower sex already Tsuna? Such a dirty boy." He teased. Tsuna sighed.

"Fine I'll take you up on your deal." Reborn stated. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, which caused Tsuna to flail. His devilish laugh mixed with Tsuna's whining as he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Reborn stretched, hearing 'pops' of his joints go back into place. His arms searched for Tsuna, he was missing his bed warmer. He opened his eyes and looked to his side.

Tsuna was gone.

He cursed under his breath. Was he being fooled this whole time? He looked for his pants and he looked out the window, barely daylight. The second he finds Tsuna he's going to fu-

He heard the door open, then close. _An intruder?_ Reborn looked for Leon but didn't sense him nearby. He silently made his way to living room, quiet as a ghost. He was lethal just with his bare hands. He readied to knock out his opponent, but a very familiar green CZ75 1ST pistol was directly pointed at his face.

"Why are you trying to attack me Reborn?" Tsuna whined. Leon morphed back to his Chameleon form; Tsuna patted his head in thank you. Leon slithered his tongue in response. Leon started to climb up Tsuna's arm, all the way to the brown soft hair.

"Reborn…hello, earth to Reborn?" Tsuna said. He was tempted to wave his hand in front of Reborn's face but he would just get a thwack to the head, and those were painful. He put a hand on his hip and sighed, better start on breakfast. But he tensed, and quickly relaxed as those strong arms embraced him.

"I thought you left Tsuna." Reborn admitted, his arms tightening. He lost Tsuna once; he couldn't go through that again.

Tsuna sighed once more, "Reborn, I love you and I wouldn't be able to leave even if I wanted to. I'll miss you too much to let you go, much less leave you."

Reborn placed his chin on top of Tsuna's head, "So where did you go?"

Tsuna raised his hand, a grocery bag. "I wanted to make…that breakfast that I owed you Reborn. So I woke up early to go to the store and Leon..." His eyes looked up at his hair, looking for the chameleon. "…happened to be awake. So he joined me to nearest market. But you had to wake up early and ruin the surprise."

Reborn 'hmm-ed' in amusement, "Is that so? Well go make me breakfast wench."

* * *

"God I miss your cooking." Reborn muttered as he ate his omelet. No other food on earth can taste the same as Tsuna's. Tsuna shook his head as he ate his food. He couldn't help but look as Leon ate his mini-omelet, it was so cute.

"Reborn I have to get back to my place." Tsuna said. Reborn raised an eyebrow at that.

"This isn't where you live?" He asked curiously, putting his chopsticks down.

Tsuna shook his head, "No I live in the deeper part of Tokyo, that's where I work."

_Wait…Reborn doesn't know what I do! Shit! Now what do I do!?_

"Work? What do you work in Tsuna?" Reborn drank his coffee; at least it was hot and bitter.

Tsuna wondered how he could explain it to Reborn in the simplest but believable way possible. _Well it's worth a shot. _Breathing in all the courage he could.

"I'm an international best-selling author." He smiled.

_That is the most stupid thing I've ever said. _His inner-Tsuna face-palming, dying from his idiocy, how could he say such a thing? What will Reborn say?

He heard a sound of breaking chopsticks, "What?"

_I just made things more complicated. Greeeeaaaat. _

* * *

"So this is where you live?" Reborn said as he looked at the mansionette.

Everything made sense. As Tsuna and he walked to the Café, (he had to get his car) Tsuna explained his career. He remembered Tsuna crappy at math but was exponentially great in Literature; the assignments he received in middle and high school were just outstanding. Even teachers were baffled at how excellent Tsuna's work is, a professor from University of Tokyo, read his thesis on George Orwell's _1984. _The professor immediately sent a letter of recommendation for Tsuna's acceptance in the university.

Tsuna's classmates _and_ teachers were surprised that _dame_-Tsuna was accepted to _Thee_ University of Tokyo, and it was his very first year of high school. Reborn could remember the look on their faces as the principle announced it too, Tsuna being the first to from Namimori High to ever get accepted to such a prestigious University. That was a great day indeed.

But Tsuna politely declined to the Professor, saying that he was too young and he had another "career" in mind. The professor understood but gave Tsuna access to the University's library.

Reborn looked at the awards in front of him, the International IMPAC Dublin Literacy Award, International Botev Prize, Akutagawa Prize, Prix Medicis etranger Award, Bangakukai Prize, Nihon Horror Shosetsu Prize, Kawabata Yasunari Prize, Mishima Yukio Prize and much more. But he noticed the Tsuna only published three books, but he had awards for things like horror.

Reborn turned to face Tsuna, "You published under a different name didn't you?"

Tsuna nodded, "It's not uncommon for authors to do that. At first I published things like short stories, fiction, etc. under a different name but then I decided just to use my initials. You should have seen how crazy the media got when my first novel went global and they couldn't find the author, it was pretty funny." He said with a smile.

Reborn shook his head, "At this rate you'll be up for the Nobel Prize in about ten years if you continue to publish so much." His finger traced the edge of the books, but stopped at one he recognized. He lowered his fedora.

Tsuna immediately sensed something was wrong, "Reborn what's wro-"

"_You _wrote _this_ book?" Tsuna nodded.

Reborn gave a dry dead laugh as he looked at the initial **S.T. **It explained so much. "I was a broken man when you died Tsuna, I had nothing to do, nothing to live for. But one day I strolled to Venice and heard all the commotion a certain book was causing. I couldn't stop my curiosity and I'm damn grateful I didn't…

"This was the very book that woke me up Tsuna…it was you all along…" He muttered quietly. A sadness and anger echoed from his body. Who would have thought the very person who 'supposedly dead' was keeping him alive. Ironic really.

Tsuna face became pained; Reborn was showing his vulnerable side. Yes, he couldn't deny that Reborn was sadistic, cruel, cunning, and predatory. However, that was the hitman, not the real Reborn. Reborn was still human as many tend to forget due to his reputation. He was a man that barely showed love to anyone, much yet concern or affection (well despite his unusual ways, example the hammer.) So for him to be so _hurt _with Tsuna's death showed how _much _he really, truly loved Tsuna.

Tsuna really didn't know what to do but to embrace the man who stole his heart. He felt Reborn relax in his arms, but then he was pinned to the wall. Dark coal eyes stared mercilessly into his, Tsuna couldn't help but become a little scared.

"_Tsuna…"_ Reborn whispered dangerously. "If you ever try to fake your death again I will _personally kill you_ myself, do you understand?" He gripped Tsuna's arms.

"I–I–I" Tsuna stammered. He really didn't know what to say.

"_Do you understand!?" _Reborn shouted.

Tsuna nodded frantically, "I understand!" Reborn's grip went loose, he fully embraced Tsuna close. Tsuna could hear the fast heat beat of Reborn.

"I can't go through that again Tsuna." Reborn admitted. Tsuna buried his face into Reborn's neck, a silent 'I know.' Tsuna gave a small nibble to Reborn's neck, Reborn's hands made their way to his back, teasingly so. Things were starting to heat up, but BAM!

Akemi appeared. She stood at the door her hand gripped the knob, staring at the scene. Her friend/boss was go to make out with that guy from the Café. Her jaw dropped and with a shaking finger she pointed to the duo.

"I–I knew it! You are gay!" She cried. Tsuna rolled his eyes, _You're late. _

"No I'm just a Reborn-sexual. Not gay." Tsuna explained, worming his way out of Reborn's arms to the kitchen. It was about to be barely lunch time and he was already starving. He could practically feel the smirk Reborn had on his face from the "Reborn-sexual" remark.

Akemi 'hmm-ed' as she closed the door, a light bulb appeared as she hammered her hand. "So that explains those nights that you were gone and didn't appear until the morning! You were having one night stands!" She reasoned happily. She finally figured out why her boss would be out so late sometimes when she was at the mansionette alone.

Tsuna stopped in mid-step, _This woman keeps damning me to hell. _He could feel the dark aura on his skin, slithering his whole being. He was in a hell hole of trouble. Tsuna slowly made his way to the kitchen, Reborn following him.

Tsuna turned around his hands up in surrender, "Neh Reborn, you didn't expect me to be a virgin forever? And now that we're together it's just me and you…right Reborn? Reborn? What are you doing? Wait not in front of her Reborn she's a -"

Reborn's tongue prided his mouth open, arms wrapped around his waist held possessively. Tsuna could feel his face turn red in embarrassment, he pushed Reborn away, using his sleeve to wipe off the saliva.

"Remember Tsuna, you're mine. Have anyone touch you in any way and you'll be punished." Licking his lips, Reborn stated. A seductive but dangerous gleam in his eyes made Tsuna shiver.

"Kya~! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! That was so…" Akemi said but squealed again as her mind replaced the scene.

Tsuna cursed in his head, _Damn it Reborn, she's an addicted yaoi fan. _

Putting his hands on his hips, "Okay who wants lunch?" Tsuna announced.

* * *

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Tsuna said lightly. Time flew by too fast for his liking. Those three days with Reborn were the greatest he ever had.

Reborn nodded, regrettably "I wish I could stay Tsuna but I'm still a hitman. I have missions to do." With that being said Tsuna flung himself at Reborn, wrapping his arms around the hitman's neck, Reborn gripped him tight.

"Come back as soon as you can. As soon as you can…" Tsuna threatened.

"I will." Reborn said painfully.

"I love you Reborn." Tsuna whispered, he could feel tears well up.

Reborn's arms wrapped around Tsuna tighter, feeling Tsuna's ache. "I know."

They gave a quick kiss as both knew if it lasted longer, Reborn wouldn't leave for anything. Tsuna watched from his doorway as Reborn stepped on the elevator. As the doors of the elevator began to close, so did Tsuna's heart. He could feel everything starting to shut down.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna jumped at the yell.

Reborn smiled at him from the distance, a brilliant true smile.

"_I love you Tsuna." _

The elevator closed and Tsuna let his tears fall as his heart skyrocketed but one thought invaded his mind.

_Why does it feel I died all over again? _

* * *

Tsuna sat by the couch, sighing once more. He stared at the night sky, representing his soul once again.

"**Tsunayoshi." **

Startled Tsuna instinctively reached for the handgun under the coffe table, he lowered his arm as he saw it was just Bermuda.

"Bermuda, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Bermuda looked at Tsuna, panicky **"I need you."**

Tsuna eyes widened, "W-What?"

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Had a minor writer's block but then I got a plot bunny, so problem solved. Also had to do research with this chapter. **

**Once again thank you for all your following, favoring, and reviewing. **

***Passes out ice-cream, pick your flavor***

**Reviews give me motivation. Which means a faster update. So please review. **


	4. Beginnings & Endings Are Never Easy

**T23-4**

**Hitman To Hitman **

Summary: With an older brother as Decimo, Tsuna became the Dark Lion of Vongola. A ruthless assassin trained by the greatest himself, Reborn. But one stupid mistake has Tsuna running for his life, and into the arms of the man he fell in love with, Reborn. R27.

Chapter 4 – Beginnings & Endings Are Never Easy

* * *

Bermuda reached for Tsuna but collapsed to the ground, panting deeply. Tsuna rushed to his side wondering what was going on.

"**Tsuna…yoshi…I need you…"** Bermuda muttered, weakening quickly.

"What do you need from me Bermuda?" Tsuna asked calmly but urgently. He moved a few strands of hair away from Bermuda's face.

"**My flame…is weakening…I don't have any energy left…" **Bermuda said quietly on the verge of passing out.

Tsuna quickly figured out what was happening. Bermuda's flame was disappearing and fast. He could sense it lisping away. He gathered the Night flame in his hand and pressed it against Bermuda's chest, mixing his energy with Bermuda's. He gave a small smile as he saw color return on Bermuda's face, knowing he was regaining strength. He continued to give his power to Bermuda; until he was sure Bermuda was stable.

"**That's enough Tsunayoshi." **Bermuda said. He stood on his feet, dusting his clothes. He offered his hand to Tsuna, who accepted it and stood.

Tsuna gestured Bermuda to the couch, "What was that Bermuda? I never saw you like that." His voice laced with concern.

Bermuda turned to face the window, looking at night sky, **"The Night Flame is created and feeds on hatred and dark determination, and now it's something I lack. I'm back to my original form, so my revenge is no longer needed. That means my hatred as well. I also have nothing to be determined for." **

That explanation was all Tsuna needed to know what Bermuda meant.

"You're dying?" Tsuna asked, but sounded more like a statement.

Bermuda nodded, **"It seems so. The only reason I came here tonight was to leave this to you." **He revealed a brief case and handed it to Tsuna.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. He shook his head and opened the case, his eyes quickly scanning its content. Documents, files,...pictures? Ignoring that for later he looked at Bermuda.

"Deeds, inheritance,…Wait is this a Will? Bermuda is this what I think it is?" Tsuna asked, his hand holding a file.

Bermuda nodded once again, **"I'm leaving everything that was once Vendicare into your hands. Everything will be yours, Sawada Tsunayoshi." **Tsuna was shock, would be an understatement. He was mad to say the least. He was furious, livid, enraged, angry, and just plain pissed off.

"_Bermuda Von Veckenschtein! _How dare you give up on your life?!"Tsuna yelled at Bermuda's face.

Now Bermuda was surprised, **"What do you mean Tsunayoshi?" **He didn't fully understand why Tsuna was mad.

"You were the man that lived for _years _waiting for your revenge on Checker Face! You have your life back and now you quit so easily!" Tsuna screamed as he gripped his hair. "What about enforcing the Laws of the Mafia!? If you die chaos will happen! You can't die Bermuda!"

Bermuda watched as Tsuna huffed for air, **"True, I waited and I did get my revenge. Though I wished you were born earlier Tsunayoshi, I must admit, in my time."**

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that, _What does he mean? _He couldn't stop the small tint of pink appearing on his face.

"**You tried to explain to me that revenge isn't the way when I tried to persuade Reborn to my side. You said asked one last question before you left 'When you get your revenge, what's next?' I ignored such a trivial question. Though if you were born earlier, maybe in my time, I would have listened. You were right; I have nothing else to do."**

"**I may have my life back but no **_**familgia **_**to live for." **Tsuna winced at that, he did kill all of them; he was starting to regret that now.

Bermuda saw this, **"You have nothing to be regretful or ashamed about Tsunayoshi. They were defeated just liked they would have wanted. In combat, a battle to the death, and they are glad they were murdered rather than die of old age. Especially by an assassin such as your caliber."**

Tsuna knew he was losing this battle, "What about upholding the Laws of the Mafia? Without you the Mafia will have no control Bermuda. You can't let that happen." Tsuna asked quietly, bordering the edge of pleading.

"**I'm only one man, Tsunayoshi. I've been keeping order for a year now alone, and I no longer wish to continue doing so." **Bermuda reasoned.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, "That's it? I expected much more from you Bermuda." He growled, but he was trying hard to hide the pain from escaping his voice.

Bermuda shook his head, **"Tsuanyoshi, I've lived a **_**long **_**life. I want to rest. I know you can sense my weariness. You must understand I have nothing to live for." **Bermuda saw Tsuna's eyes narrowing, but with sadness.

"So you're really going to die…Bermuda?" Tsuna said softly.

"**I am. I no longer have the strength to live on. Though Vendicare will have a new leader to make change." **He stated. _You care to easily Tsunayoshi. Despite the pain I have put you through._

Tsuna felt a top hat on his head, his eyes widening in shock. _He can't be serious!? Bermuda don't do this! _

Bermuda stood from the couch and walked close to the window. **"Everything that was once Vendicare's is now yours Tsunayoshi. Its wealth, secrets, and power are now in your hands. The level of destruction of the Mafia in now under your control. Lead with presicion–"**

"STOP! PLEASE BERMUDA!"

"**Even though it is now only you, I am positive Vendicare will change for the best–"**

"SHUT UP BERMUDA! DON'T DO THIS!"

"**Arrest without hesitation. Show no fear."**

"_BERMUDA!" _

Bermuda turned around and his heart, in a long time, gave a painful pang. Those weeping eyes begged him to stop. That quivering lip only choked and sobbed. That soft but strong voice pleaded for him to live. Those tear stained cheeks request him to show mercy.

"You-You can't do this! I–I can't lead or or or do this Bermuda! I can't be I–I can't do this…please…why me Bermuda? Why do I have to be the one to keep order!?" Tsuna yelled with a hint of a whimper. His voice revealed his fears, the uncertainty of being discovered alive, the power of having an organization that forces fears into every criminal in the underworld, and the power of the Night Flame.

Bermuda stared at the night sky once again; sensing dawn was near, **"Yes you can Tsunayoshi. You are what Vendicare and what the Mafia needs. I know I leave Vendicare in capable hands. This may be the last time we meet Tsunayoshi." **He started to disappear.

"But Bermuda-"

"**Have no fear Tsuanyoshi. Despite how darkened your world is, you brighten everything in your path…" **

He was nearly gone.

_Maybe in a different time Tsunayoshi…_

Tsuna felt something wipe away his tears as he trembling gripped the bandaged top hat in his hands. He heard a silent whisper.

"_**Even me...Tsunayoshi…"**_

He was gone.

…_maybe in that time I would have loved you. _

Tsuna fell to his knees as he saw the last of Bermuda, tears pouring down his face.

The Sun peaked, giving light to a new day.

Nevertheless, hiding a secret that died that Night.

Burning any traces of adores and affection one man had to the new Black Sky.

Knowing that the Sun once again held that precious Sky.

A Sky that he could never have.

* * *

"_I've got you under my skin, I've got you deep in the heart of me, So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me, I've got you under my skin..."_

Reborn tapped his foot to the rhyme of Frank Sinatra's _I've Got You Under My Skin. _He poured himself another glass of wine.

"_I tried so…not to give in, And I said to myself this affair it will never go so well, But why should I try to resist when baby I know damn well, That I've got you under my skin…"_

He heard a ping. Someone was coming up to his floor from the elevator. He didn't have any guest today. But as the elevator stopped at his floor, Reborn could hear to distinct voices loud and clear. A loud cocky blonde and ruthless but equally loud bluenette. Reborn rolled his eyes as the elevator doors opened.

"_I'd sacrifice anything come what might, For the sake of having you near, In spite of a warning voice…that comes in the night and repeats, Repeats in my ear…"_

_I shouldn't have given them the code number. I should change it. _Reborn thought.

"I'm telling you! You didn't even hit me!"

"Then what's that blue paint on your back kora?!"

"I–I fell on a blueberry idiot!"

"Liar!"

"_Don't you know you fool…you never can win, Use your mentality, Wake up to reality, But each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin,'Cause I've got you under my skin…"_

Both hushed as they heard music coming from the speakers. Their eyes looked at hitman in disbelief.

"You're listening to music kora!" Colonello yelled.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "What of it?"

Lal walked closer to the hitman, "Reborn you haven't listened to any music since Tsuna's death. So this is pretty surprising."

"Really?" Reborn scoffed. He didn't notice, well he didn't notice anything since Tsuna's death.

"_I would sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of having you near, In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats, How it yells in my ear…"_

Reborn twirled the wine in his glass, deep in thought.

"_Don't you know you fool, Ain't no chance to win, Why not use your mentality, Wake up get up to reality, Anytime I do…just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin…"_

"_Because I've got you under my skin…And I like you under my skin…"_

He looked both in the eye, "Let's just say something _refreshing _happened in Japan. And it be best…" His grin turned evil, "You stay away from my business…_capisce?"_

Colonello looked curious, "Hmmm I wonder what has you so defensive kora?" Lal smacked the back of his head, resurrecting their argument. Reborn rolled his eyes at their idiocy, but he did find it weird if they didn't argue at least once a day.

Reborn resumed his relaxation until he felt his phone vibrate. He reached for it in his pocket, and looked at the number. _Hayato? What does he want at this godly hour?_

'_**Reborn?'**_

"What's wrong Gokudera? You usually never contact me at this hour."

Reborn heard a sigh, it was troubled and exhausted, _**'Decimo is gonna be mad at me but…Vongola needs your help Reborn.'**_

"Vongola lost my alliance when Tsuna died, Gokudera. I refuse." Reborn growled.

'_**Reborn…Decimo has waged war on the Deridere familgia.' **_Reborn's eyes narrowed.

"What else Hayato?" Reborn threatened. He knew that Gokudera was hiding something.

'_**Reborn-san…he's on the edge. We don' know how much longer his sanity is going to last.'**_

"Nowaki?" Reborn takes a sip from his glass. "What does he plan to do?" Reborn felt his eyes widen and glass slipped from his fingers as he heard what Gokudera said. The world went silent as he roared into the phone.

"He wants _what_?!"

He heard a sad broken affirmation, _**"He wants the Tri-Ni-Set…to bring Tsuna back to life."**_

* * *

Akemi didn't know what to do. She was about to tell Tsuna the great news of the recent selling rate. However, when she entered she saw a passed out Tsuna near the couch. Her first instinct was to call an ambulance, but intuition kicked in. She knew that would be the wrong thing to do. Now, she stared at the face on her lap, Tsuna sleeping peacefully. Her cheeks puffed out in irritation and confusion.

She dragged Tsuna on to the couch earlier, covered him with a blanket, and combed his hair with her fingers. Her eyebrows narrowed as frown appeared. Tsuna had stains of dried tears on his face and that angered her. Whatever made Tsuna this sad must have been extremely heartbreaking. She looked out the window and sighed. _What should I do?_

Her question was answered when she felt Tsuna stir. "Tsuna are you o-"

Tsuna sat up and looked around the room frantically but immediately calmed when he sense Akemi's presence. He took a deep breath and looked at coffee table, Bermuda's top hat. Tsuna brought his knees close to him. _So it wasn't a dream. _All of what happened last night came rushing like a broken dam. Memories became like water, flooding his mind.

"Tsuna…"Akemi said softly. "What happened last night?"

Tsuna closed his eyes, he didn't Akemi to see the sadness that he knew would be visible, "An old friend, a stupid close idiot friend came to say goodbye." He gritted his teeth as he said those words.

Akemi knew that Tsuna wouldn't speak much more of it. Whoever this person was, Tsuna cared for them deeply. If it was one thing that Akemi knew and that everyone could clearly see, Tsuna had a big caring heart. So Akemi knew that any devastation would always affect Tsuna hard. She started to rub Tsuna's back up and down, giving a soothing motion.

"Tsuna, do you want me to leave or stay?" Akemi questioned. It would be stupid and useless to ask, 'Are you okay?'

Tsuna gripped her hand softly as he shook his head, "I could always use a friend." He smiled.

Akemi smiled, "I'm always here."

Akemi once again ran her fingers into Tsuna's hair, giving a silent comfort that Tsuna wanted. As she did s, Tsuna was trapped in his own thoughts.

_That damn Bermuda. I could have given him some of my Night flame to keep him alive or we could have figured out a new way to feed his flame. Something doesn't add up, he knew he could have tried. Something else him lose his will to live. But could it be?_

Sadly, Tsuna would never know Bermuda couldn't live knowing that Tsuna was in the arms of another man.

_How am I going to be the new Vendicare, Bermuda? Why couldn't you at least stay alive to show me how? Bermuda…why me? Why me?_

Tsuna would never know that the closer _Bermuda_ got, the harder was for _him _to let go.

_Now I have no choice but to do your last wish Bermuda. Somehow…I feel I will never know why you truly let yourself go Bermuda. _

Tsuna would never know that Bermuda only wished for his happiness, even if it meant they could never be together.

He would never know how far one man would go for the one he loved.

However…fate has ways of changing what is seen and what is hidden.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he stirred the curry one last time before covering it with a lid. Akemi left hours ago, saying she had a date tonight, which Tsuna dutifully teased. He looked at the kitchen clock. _He should be here by now. Unless…_

He heard a knock on his door. _He's right on time. _He looked at the clock, each hand pointing exactly at the new hour. He walked to door, opened it, and was greeted with a bouquet of pristine white roses. He smiled and led his guest in, delicately taking the roses in his arms.

"You don't have to get me flowers every time you visit. You know?"

"沒有, it would be rude if I came with no gift. Besides I know you like flowers. So what do you need help with now Tsuna?"

Tsuna gestured him to the dinner table, "I need to get in contact with a former associate that's in the Yakuza. But, he was informed of my death. He trusts you deeply and with your connections with the Triads, I was hoping you would help me convince him that I'm not an imposter, that it's really me."

"That doesn't seem too difficult. I will help and don't worry I wasn't followed."

Tsuna laughed, "I'm surprised you weren't attacked by enemy Yakuza. Well I'll get dinner ready."

Tsuna turned slightly, "Oh and thank you, Fon."

Fon smiled, "Your welcome Tsuna."

* * *

AN**: ****沒有 ****this means 'no'. Got caught up on the road of life. College is bitch, wish I was bird. KHR manga is damn crazy. Why is Amano-sensei torturing us?! I'm addicted to a story called **_Isanis Infectus _by _Hyakuyan. _

**Fon knows. Aren't I evil? There were a readers who wanted B27 but sorry my dear readers, that won't be possible. But fate is strange isn't it? **

**Thank you for favoring, following, and reviewing. **

***Passes out cake***

**Please review! It's what keeps this story going. **


	5. What You See, Is What You Get

**T23-5**

**Hitman To Hitman **

Summary: With an older brother as Decimo, Tsuna became the Dark Lion of Vongola. A ruthless assassin trained by the greatest himself, Reborn. But one stupid mistake has Tsuna running for his life, and into the arms of the man he fell in love with, Reborn. R27.

Chapter 5 – What You See, Is What You Get

* * *

"So for what reason do you want to have this meeting Fon? It's unusual." A man said as he took a seat on Japanese mat. Gesturing Fon to sit next to the tea table.

"Well, a good friend of mine needs your help but he has a problem doing do." Fon said gently. From the corner of his eyes he saw a hooded Tsuna behind him, pretending to be his bodyguard.

Juusho rubbed his chin, "Who is this friend of yours? Fon I trust you from the years we have known each other. However, you're being hesitant so it has me suspicious."

Fon nodded assuringly, "I can understand that. The problem is that my friend is an associate of yours, he believes that you might possibly attack him if he…meets you."

"Is it that man behind you? I know you don't need protection Fon." Juusho queered.

Fon sighed, "Yes it's him. But believe when I say this man is who he is. Not an imposter, he's the real person. But please give him a chance to explain himself before you do anything." Juusho looked perplexed, but nodded none the less.

Finding this as his queue Tsuna slowly removed his hood. He quickly bowed his head in shame as he kneeled on both knees. He felt so ashamed sometimes that he was alive. People mourned, people _cried _when the news of his death was sent. The guilt of putting those in that misery ripped his heart in half.

It hurt even more when he saw his own funeral. His parents crying over a fake body murdered his soul.

So at first the thought of Reborn seeing him alive scared him deeply. As others started to learn that he was alive, he continued to feel more ashamed. In his opinion, no one deserves to go through such pain, especially even if the death is false. Tsuna knew if he were to die, or surely be close to death once again, he would make sure he would once and for all die. He would NOT put anyone through such pain ever again.

An echoing silence filled the room; Tsuna gritted his teeth in pain. A pain of sadness and regret.

"I know that I don't even deserve the slightest thought of you recognizing my existence. I don't even deserve to be in your presence after the grief I put you through; despite all the help you had given me. So if you wish for me to leave I will gladly do so. But first, please allow me to apologize for any pain or any hurt that I've caused you, Juusho."

A single tear dripped off his face, but neither of the two men could see it. With a voice full of hurt, "I'm really sorry…so _sorry_ for dying, Juusho."

Tsuna could hear the distinctive sound of knuckles being cracked. "Rise fool."

Tsuna stood up and knew what would happen next, a falcon punch hit him hard right at his cheek. Fon winced just from the sound of the impact, it sounded like it hurt. Tsuna's head turned from the impact, but he didn't move.

Juusho snarled, "Why didn't you dodge it? The Tsuna I know would have dodged that with damn ease."

"Because I deserved it, that hit was nothing compared to the hurt I put you through." Tsuna said calmly as he looked Juusho in the eye.

Juusho sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "The Tsuna I know would have said the same thing too." He looked at Tsuna. "So were alive this entire time."

Tsuna looked thoughtful, "Sorta, I actually did die but it's a long explanation."

Juusho took a seat, "I have all day damn brat."

* * *

"Well damn brat that's crazy." Juusho said surprised. Tsuna told him how he 'died', but what Tsuna didn't mention was the death of Bermuda or that he that he had the Night flame. Just a small rumor could move at the speed of light in the mafia.

Tsuna gave a nervous laugh, "I know but its true. You're one of the very few people that know that I'm still alive, so please I would like to keep it like that."

Juusho nodded, "I understand. But what is the reason you need me of all people?"

Fon rose from his seat and opened the door, "Since my work is done; Tsuna I'll see you later." Tsuna nodded and tossed Fon his keys to his mansionette. Juusho nodded in goodbye as his eyes darted back to Tsuna.

The door closed, Tsuna intertwined his fingers, "The reason I need your help is that I need a couple of _materials _you see and you have the best quality."

Juusho knew this was _Leo Scuro _speaking, doing business. "What do you need exactly?"

"I need a couple of guns, sniper rifles, knives, and the usual." Tsuna stated. Juusho took mental note of the list but he was curious of one thing.

"Tsuna, from what I could see you want to remain hidden from the Underworld. But why? Do have any idea what would happened if everyone knew you were alive? They might think you're a phoenix." Juusho snickered, "That or a zombie."

Tsuna shook his head, "It's too dangerous to come back. If my presence was risky before, imagine _if_ I did return, how much danger do you think I'll put people in?"

Juusho sighed once more, "Damn brat for an infamous top assassin you're too caring." Tsuna laughed at that.

"Says the man who is the biggest Yakuza boss in Japan." Tsuna said.

Juusho rolled his eyes, "So brat what are you coming back as an assassin under a different name or what?" Juusho noticed a dark silence.

"That's something I can't tell you for personal reasons." Tsuna declared.

"Very well. So where do I leave the stuff?" Juusho asked.

"I'll give you the address in two days." Juusho nodded.

"Juusho one more question."

Juusho sighed loudly this time, "What now brat? I have a meeting in fifteen minutes." He heard a soft laugh and caught the playful look in Tsuna's eyes.

"How good are your chains Juusho?"

* * *

Tsuna opened the door and met with the smell of Oolong Tea. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Fon pouring himself a cup. "Would you like a cup Tsuna?"

"Please." Tsuna said. He walked towards the wall window and looked outside. The streets were filled with life under such a dark night but with a bright moon.

Fon handed him a cup, "A full moon tonight, a lovely one too." Tsuna inhaled the aroma and took a small sip.

"It is." Tsuna said sadly. Each time he saw a night sky it reminded him of Bermuda. Now that he thought about it, what would the Ex-Arcobaleno think when they would find out that Bermuda was dead. Tsuna didn't even know how to tell them, or even let them know. How do you tell them the strongest Ex-Arcobaleno died? And without mentioning that he left you behind one of the most powerful familgia in history in your hands?

"Tsuna…what are you up to?" Fon demanded. Tsuna didn't turn to face him, he continue to look down at the busy city.

"Something that was entrusted to me." Tsuna replied softly. _A dead's man wish really. _

Fon's eyes narrowed, "You know you're putting yourself at risk of being exposed?" He took a sip, but his gaze didn't waver.

"I know but who said that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one coming back?" Tsuna said calmly, almost sagely.

Fon's face became lit with surprise, "So it's _Leo Scuro_ that's returning?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Not him either."

Fon's eyes narrowed once again, he knew Tsuna was doing something dangerous. The way Tsuna played with his words showed that he was hiding something big. And from the look of it, Tsuna didn't want him to know. He knew he could try but it would be useless to ask. When Tsuna became determined and maybe sometimes stubborn, he would keep his decision. He wouldn't stray from what he thought no matter what.

Fon shook his head; _Reborn's influence is strong in Tsuna. _

"Is there any way for me to convince you to tell me?" Fon asked.

Tsuna smiled, "You already know my answer."

Fon nodded, "I guess that's that. If you'll excuse me I have to get going back to China. I'm needed for the Mid-Autumn Festival." He gave Tsuna a happy smile.

Tsuna returned with a small giggle, "That brings back memories. To think that's where I was caught and you'd be the first to find me. I remember that we kept staring at each, until that dragon came between us. I ran for dear life. Though I should have known I could never out run you."

"What a day that was indeed. Well I'll see you later Tsuna. I enjoyed your lasagna." Fon said.

Tsuna blushed at the complement, "Thank you and take care." Fon nodded with smile and was out the door.

Tsuna waited until he heard the ding of the elevator, he took out his cell phone and scrolled for an unknown number. He dialed it and hoped she was awake.

'_**Moshi Moshi?'**_

With a shaken voice, "Kaa-chan?"

* * *

Reborn strutted with elegance to Nowaki's office. Whispers were born, rumors flied off the wall but all of that was silenced with a simple grim frown on Reborn's face. Fear erupted in anyone that was three feet away from Reborn, spreading like falling dominoes. Hayato reached the end of the hall and was about to enter Nowaki's office when he felt a dark presence. He immediately paled as the hitman was four steps away from him.

"_Move." _

Hayato didn't move, he was paralyzed in fear. Reborn just walked past him like nothing. The file in Hayato's fell as he heard the light 'click' of the door. He was afraid what was going to happen. The reason was Nowaki is at the moment, at the edge.

He didn't know if Reborn would be able to walk him back to sanity or push him to the abyss. Hayato was never more terrified in his life.

This could be the very beginning of the collapse of Vongola.

Reborn stared at Nowaki in the overly large chair. The curtains that were once opened letting sun rays in were closed darkly. The room became menacing as it no longer held the strong leadership Vongola had. It became cruel. Reborn blended easily with the dark room.

"Well if it isn't Reborn. What do you want?" Nowaki snarled as he leaned back in his chair, his brown eyes having a sinister glow.

Reborn ticked, "You have some fucking nerve talking to me that way." His fedora leaned to one direction, tilted to a hazardous angle.

Nowaki smiled sickeningly sweet, "Oh what's this did I make the Great Reborn _mad?_"

Reborn had Leon in gun mode in an instant and aimed, "Listen you piece of shit, I've been informed to what you're up to. And let me tell you this, there is no way you're getting your damn hands near the Tri-Ni-Set, not even a part of it. I'm damn glad I took Tsuna as my student and not your stupid ass." Nowaki twitched at the mention of Tsuna's name.

Nowaki exploded with laughter, "I have the Vongola rings Reborn, and I just need the Mare rings…" He pointed to Reborn. "…and the Pacifiers."

"The Pacifiers are void and you know that. They no longer have a use." Reborn explained menacingly. The room seemed to get darker.

"If that's true then why do you still have the Pacifier in your possession?" Nowaki questioned. Reborn stayed quiet. It's true he did still have the pacifier but not on him. Since they couldn't be destroyed, each Ex-Arcobaleno decided to hide the Pacifier. Each Pacifier was hidden that only that specific Ex-Arcobaleno would only know. If they were brought together they could awaken once more.

"You know perfectly why I still have that Pacifier. Since after all it was Tsuna who-"

"STOP SAYING HIS _NAME_!"

Reborn didn't stopped, "His death was your fault and you know it. He's gone and let the dead be where they belong, six feet under! You know damn well he wouldn't want you to even try to resurrect him! HE'S DEAD! You have to live with it!"

An insane giggle filled the room, "No…_No. N__**o**_. _**H**__e __**wi**__ll _b_e __**ba**__ck i__**f **_i_t _**is **_t__**h**_e _last __**th**_i**ng **I _d__**o.**_"

Reborn dropped his aim and left the room. As he walked down the hall way he could hear the giggles erupt into laughter. He knew he had to do either of two things, and he didn't like either one.

One was to convince Tsuna to bring some sanity into his brother by revealing himself. Which Reborn didn't particularly like because he didn't want to kill Tsuna's happiness and he wanted Tsuna to himself just for while longer if possible. Also he didn't know what the outcome could be.

The second option, for the sake of Vongola, the Mafia and the World, kill Nowaki. He could tell Tsuna what was going on with his brother and if it didn't work, assassinated Nowaki as soon as possible. And sadly enough have either Vongola destroyed or…make Tsuna the next Boss of Vongola.

Once again, he didn't like either choice.

* * *

Tsuna reached the apartment and saw a box waiting for him. He knew it was his 'materials.' He picked it up and opened the door. He walked in and turned on the lights. Nothing out of the ordinary. He settled the box on the dining table and opened it. He laid everything out and all of it was _**B**_**lac**_**k. **_In total seven snipers, 13 hand guns, 30 special ordered knives, and a 20 feet chain.

Tsuna went to the guest room and opened the closet. He moved the floor board and in a large box was a dark suit. It matched the unique _**b**_**lac**_**k**_ness of his Night Flame. Bermuda gave it to him once he was back to the world of the 'living.' It was made specifically for his type of Night flame as Bermuda explained that his flame was different than any other flame out there. It also came with a cloak and a modified version of flame gloves.

It was a whole outfit. Tsuna could already figure out that Bermuda was planning this since his "death." Tsuna got the Top Hat from his bag and laid the outfit on the bed. Slowly he removed his clothes and put on the _**B**_**lac**_**k **_outfit. Tsuna felt everything fit so perfect. Finally, the Top Hat. Tsuna walked to mirror and watched as he placed the Top Hat of his head.

He was a different person. The Top Hat immediately bandages his face but allowed his eyes to be shown an a few areas of his hair was visible. He felt his Night flame go slightly in Dying Will Mode. His brown eyes going a charcoal _**b**_**lac**_**k. **_But then again, it was _**b**_**lac**_**k**_ he never seen.

He knew he had to dye his black when he did where this outfit.

But the problem was when, however Tsuna could feel his skin prickling. Something was going to happen and he knew it would need Vendicare's intervention.

Tsuna stared at his reflection his eyes narrowing as he asked himself, "Who's going to be my first victim?"

* * *

"Is everything ready Gokudera?" Nowaki said as his finger trailed a photo.

Hayato's eyes saddened, "Yes, we're just waiting for your command Juudaime."

"Decimo Hayato, _De-__**chi**__-mo._"Nowaki purred.

"Yes Decimo." Nowaki waved Hayato out the room, leaving him alone.

Nowaki trailed his finger arund the face of his brother, "You forgive right? Don't worry soon you'll be home. Soon this world that hurt will be under our command and it'll never hurt you again. We'll strike them down one by one...starting with Deridere family."

"You'll be home Tsuna…I'l_l_ _**ma**__ke __**s**_u_re_ _**of**_ i_t_."

* * *

AN: **The manga is truly awesome. Reborn is the sexiest hitman ever. I wonder what's going to happen next now that Tsuna has been shot with a Dying Will bullet? But everyone is forgetting that Checkerface is the real enemy! A certain author copied and paste "The Different Path I Chose" part of chapter one and it pissed me off greatly.**

**I'm a tease aren't I? What is going to happen next?**

**Thank you for favoring, following, and reviewing.**

**Reviews keep me typing and loving this story.**

***Passes out brownies***


	6. Let Chaos Begin

**T23-6**

**Hitman To Hitman **

Summary: With an older brother as Decimo, Tsuna became the Dark Lion of Vongola. A ruthless assassin trained by the greatest himself, Reborn. But one stupid mistake has Tsuna running for his life, and into the arms of the man he fell in love with, Reborn. R27.

Chapter 6 – Let Chaos Begin

* * *

Tsuna stood in front of a gate. It was the gate that led to his home. He lowered his hoodie further, his eyes scanning the street. Cautiously he opened and entered. He could practically hear his heart beat as he got closer to the door. He rang the door bell and waited.

_Maybe she's not home? _Tsuna couldn't help but think. But he did tell her what time he's going to come. He was about to turn around and leave, until he heard sounds of almost like…a struggle?

His eyes widened and he kicked the door open. He entered the house and saw a simple house robber threatening his mother. Tsuna saw red. The thief didn't have time to react when a well aimed roundhouse kick crashed to the side of his skull. He slumped to the ground, unconscious, maybe in a coma.

Tsuna was breathing hard, trying to hold back his bloodlust of killing this moron in front of him. With a growl, he dialed 'Juusho' telling him if he could pick up some trash and to get rid of it. Juusho eagerly agreed and told Tsuna some of his men stationed in Namimori would pick it up, just leave it out in front.

Tsuna picked up the bastard that dare menaced his mother and without a care, threw him outside from the door, the thief hit the gate. Tsuna angrily panted until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Tsuna turned around and was met with a loving smile. He couldn't but give one in return.

Tsuna felt the safety of his mother's arms wrap around him. He did as well, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you Tsu-kun."

"So did I Kaa-chan."

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but think that his father was one lucky bastard. His mother was acting like if nothing happened. She was humming around the kitchen finishing lunch as he set the table. She laid the food on the table with a lovely smile. Tsuna could practically feel the happiness she was radiating.

"So Tsu-kun what happened?" She asked as she took a seat.

Tsuna knew this would be hard to explain, "Kaa-chan…I'm going back."

Tsuna could feel the pain as his heart clenched from the blank look on her face. When he died, he saw his mother spiraling into depression. He knew that she could possibly lead herself to death if he pretended to stay dead. He showed himself willingly to her. Of course she thought she was hallucinating, but after an explanation, she was furious. She slapped him across the face but then…she cried herself to sleep in his arms. She kept mumbling in her sleep that she couldn't protect her children.

As time went, Tsuna was sure to keep her updated and visit at least once month. Staying at home would be dangerous, and outright foolish. Though there was nothing Tsuna hid from her. He told her _everything _ever since the whole Mafia things began.

She knew that he was an assassin.

She knew about Vongola.

She wasn't in the dark.

Tsuna loved him mom dearly, he couldn't deny he was a momma's boy. But, it did hurt to tell his mom that he was returning back to the Mafia. Tsuna knew the chance Bermuda gave was once in a lifetime. It is nearly impossible to get out of the Mafia. Once you're in, you can't get out. The only way is to knock on deaths door. He was out, he got out. He now has a good life, a great one.

But now he has to go back.

Her expression was painful, "Why Tsu-kun? Why?"

One word was all, "Vendicare."

An odd silence filled the room. Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes. Nana bit her lip nervously. She knew what Bermuda did to her child. Though she was a bit saddened that Tsuna no longer had his Sky Flame, she had to hand it to Bermuda for not killing her Tsu-kun. But she knew Tsuna was hiding something.

"Tsu-kun what happened?"

Tsuna gave mournful sigh, "Bermuda is dead. Vendicare is now mine."

Nana's eyes widened, she understood it now. "Tsu-kun…You're the new boss of Vendicare?" She said breathlessly.

Tsuna gave a hesitant nod. What else is he suppose to do. Tsuna could see on his mom's face that her gears were turning at the speed of light. He better stop her now before she gets a weird idea.

"Kaa-chan…Reborn is my boyfriend."

Before Tsuna knew it, his mother's hands wrapped around his and she gave a delightful squeal. "Finally! I was wondering when you two were going to get together!"

Tsuna felt his face heat up, "So Tsu-kun was Reborn gentle or ro-"

"KAA-CHAN! What are you saying?!" Tsuna screamed. _This explains the stash of yaoi I found in her closet when I was fourteen. _Tsuna could see the twinkle in her eye, the same kind that Akemi gets.

"But Tsu-kun I need to know if he's hurting my baby boy." Nana elaborated.

Tsuna gave his mom a quizzical look, "You sure about that?"

Nana gives a giggle, "Let's eat Tsu-kun."

Tsuna could help but shake his head; his mom could be ditzy random women when she wanted to. Made him glad he was gay at sometimes.

* * *

Hayato took a long drag from his cigarette. Wishing that the chemicals in it would hurry up and kill him already. From the corner of his eye he see's Takeshi with a frown on his face and Ryohei with his eyes closed, exhausted from a mission he just returned from. Hayato released his breath, the gray smoke leaving his lungs. He couldn't blame them. Soon, a war would erupt.

"Why…" Hayato looked at Takeshi, who was struggling to say something "…why don't we stop him? I mean we're his guardians, shouldn't we be doing what's best for him?"

Hayato's eyes narrowed in pain, "You know why baka. He's over the edge, no matter what we do; no matter how hard we tried to help him get over Tsuna's death he blocked us all out. Juu- Decimo, at this point will either kill us if we intervene this war. And…we know we wouldn't fight back. Decimo is no longer Nowaki, he's Decimo."

"At least you're right on that stupid-dera." Lambo said as he closed the balcony door. Hayato ticked at the nickname but ignored it; he was too exhausted to argue.

"Crowding again herbivores."

Hayato could feel a migraine approaching, "First baka-hoshi then the skylark." Takeshi gave an uneasy laugh.

"Oh…didn't feel my presence?" Hayato groaned in frustration. Damn now the illusionist.

"Mukuro-sama?" Scratch that, make it two.

Hayato looked at his pack; it was empty when he needed a cigarette the most. He opened the door to the balcony, his eyes shaded. The others stilled as well, eyes shaded as well. They felt the sad but silent aura Gokudera released.

"We attack at sun down."

* * *

Tsuna returned to his apartment. Sadly he couldn't stay much longer with his mother as if he stayed too long, people would see his familiar face and wonder if he came back from the dead. He didn't want people to think they were hallucinating. Also Hibari had his prefects do a check around his mother's neighborhood, to make sure she was alright. Tsuna gritted his teeth at that; they were doing a pitiful job of it.

He locked the door behind him and once again made his way to the bedroom. He looked at the outfit on the bed and was glad at the adjustments made to it. As much as he liked the original style he wouldn't be able to fight in it properly. The collar of the cloak was too high; the sleeves went a bit over the wrist reaching his knuckles, and other problems.

Which was one of the reasons he went to see his mom. She was the only person he could trust with these clothes. Tsuna liked the touches she made. Though one thing worried Tsuna…

Bermuda's hat.

He knew if wore that hat, everyone will know Bermuda Von Veckenschtein is gone. But it was "_too_" Vendicare, the past one. He needed something that will make him stand out yet terrifying at the same time. But he didn't know what. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the ringtone of 'Lord of Chaos' play.

He answered it, "Reborn?"

'_**Hello silly-Tsuna.'**_

Tsuna rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile, "So are you coming to visit me this weekend or not?" He could hear silence, almost if it was hesitant.

'_**That's why I called. Sorry Tsuna, but I won't be able to come this week. Maybe next time.'**_

Tsuna couldn't hide his disappointment, "It's okay, I understand but why?" _You better tell me why._

'_**Something with the...Deridere family. Nothing to worry about.' **_

Tsuna's intuition felt that lie but he played along, "If you say so. So how's everything going over there?" He could hear grunt noises of annoyance.

'_**Damn bastard acts like a demon sometimes.' **_

That's when it clicked in Tsuna's head. He knew what the hat was missing.

'_**Tsuna-'**_

"Reborn let me call you later. Something came up." They said their goodbyes, which Reborn was curious what has gotten Tsuna's attention.

As Tsuna looked around the apartment for the materials he wanted he dialed Juusho. He placed the cell phone against his shoulder, as he went to the very small attic.

'_**What in the world do you want now damn brat?' **_

Tsuna shoved a small box out of the way; he got a blow torch and threw it out of the attic's entrance. "I know you have the info I need. What is going on with the Deridere family?" He found the black spray paint and sheets of metal. All of it was leftovers from Reborn's training.

'_**Eh?! Brat are you telling me you don't know what's going on?! I thought Fon would at least tell you!'**_

Tsuna felt the familiar sense go down his spine, "No, Fon wants me to stay out of the Underworld. Why what is going on?"

He heard a frustrated, _**'Brat I don't know how much you know that has been going on, but your brother kinda lost it…**_**he'**_**s waging war on the Deridere family.' **_

Tsuna lost his balance as he jumped out of the attic. "I never knew that. I asked my mother and she said that he was doing fine. I asked Fon and he said the same thing."

'_**It only gets worse brat…I'm not even sure if I should tell you if Fon is hiding this from you.'**_

Tsuna ticked, "The only reason Fon isn't telling me is because he believes that I deserve some happiness in my life. Since I've was an assassin for a majority of my life, like his student, he believes that I should remain in the dark. But I can't do that anymore!"

Juusho sighed_**, 'You sure you're willing to give up this freedom brat? You won't get a second chance.' **_He said mournfully.

Tsuna walked to his bedroom and gave his reflection a hard stare. He would always put his life second, the others first. And from the sound of it, things are becoming worse and it was his fault.

"Please tell me…if there is something I can do…let me…please." Tsuna could hear the cracks in his voice. His guilt, his shame, will never go away. It only grows each day.

'_**Brat…your brother wants the Tri-Ni-Set…'**_

Tsuna released a choked gasp, finding it harder to breathe. Tears started to form from the corner of his eyes, thinking in what in God's name made his brother do something so insane. He was about to scream at Juusho, about to ask why… when the next few words shredded his heart like glass.

'_**To bring you back to life brat…'**_

Tsuna hanged up on Juusho, his reflection showing the droplets that fell down his face. His shaking hand drops the cell phone. Both hands trembled as he reached to cover his face. A shriek erupted in his throat.

It was his fault. He led his brother to his destruction. He was a monster, living in this luxury while his brother became lost in madness. Though he had a chance to fix it.

Not as Tsuna, but it was a chance none the less.

He wiped his tears, now it wasn't the time to cry. He had no time to waste.

_Let me make it time…_

* * *

Reborn couldn't believe the battlefield in front of him. It was one-sided. Vongola was brutal, vicious even. He could see the cold, blank attacks of the guardians. Reborn lowered his fedora. Option one or option two? But if it came down to him, he would choose to protect Tsuna at any cost. He heard the cackle laugh of Nowaki, appearing from a curtain of flames. The flames looked darker.

Reborn decided it was now time to show himself. But he saw sometimes black come from the Sky. The Sky itself turned to a dark gray. It looked like fast wisp of black as it crashed into the center of the battle field, gaining the attention of everyone.

A leather gloved hand ordered the black like wisps to move. Reborn's eyes widened, that was no black wisp.

It was the Flame of Night.

It was a _**b**_**lac**_**k**_ he never seen. A doubled button suit with silver buttons. The pants were similar to skinny jeans though being slacks but not so tight. The boots reminded him of Jagers of Vindice. Black spiky hair and those dark charcoal eyes. What made Reborn's eyes narrow was the hat, it was Bermuda's. But it had one slightly added detail…

It had a metal plate against the rim. A new style, an odd one, for someone of Vindice to wear. Also this Vendicare looked young, like not an ex-Arcobaleno young. The face was bandaged except the eyes.

Overall, it was a good look, but one question kept ringing in Reborn's head, _Where is Bermuda? _Reborn stepped to the field, hearing the gasps as he walked towards this new person.

"**Sawada Nowaki of Vongola." **Reborn paused his walking at the thunderous voice. It was strong, firm, with a hint of cruelty.

Nowaki gave a devilish smile. "Oh~ what's this? I thought all Vendicare were, I don't know, extinct?" He teased.

Tsuna didn't even flinch; though no one knew it was him he continued his statement.

"**Sawada Nowaki of Vongola, I've come here to deliver the last sentiment of Sawada Tsunayoshi." **

Everyone, _everyone_, stopped and listened. All in the Underworld knew of the Dark Lion, especially his fall. _Leone Scuro_ reputation sky rocketed of being a top assassin after they found out he eliminated all Vendicare, but Bermuda. Each Vendicare was on equal level of that of an Arcobaleno, and for one man to take all of them down was jaw-dropping. It spoke of the unknown strength that _Leone Scuro_ had always kept secretly.

Nowaki eyes filled with rage, "What do _**y**_o_u_ know?" He growled out.

Tsuna merely pulled his hand out of his pocket and threw something at Nowaki, who caught with ease. Nowaki stared at with pain; it was a small charm for a necklace he gave to Tsuna. He thought it was gone.

"How did you get this?" Nowaki questioned quietly.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted you remember him in peace. He intuitively felt this would occur and only wished for me to present this when it was time. So cease this war." **Tsuna lied. He never knew this was going to happen. Though if that charm didn't bring sense to Nowaki, he knew that nothing would.

This was his only chance.

Reborn could no longer stay silent, "Who are you?!"

Tsuna's eyes laid firm, **"The last Vendicare…and boss." **

Reborn's eyes widened when the dots connected together. There was no way that Bermuda was…"Are you telling me that Bermuda is…"

Tsuna whipped out a chain, **"Correct. Bermuda Von ****Veckenschtein is dead. I am the new leader of Vendicare…Nero Notte."**

* * *

**Author Note: I'm super sorry. I have been going through so much shit, that I don't feel like talking about. **

**But the constant reviews have me going, so much that have made me so HAPPY! Like crying happy (actually cried)! Thank you all for all the favoriting, following, reviewing! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
